The prior art is varied and extensive for both disposable and non-disposable flossing tools and dental floss holders. Henne, Chodorow, and Johnson all patented a type of dental floss holding tool for easing the important job of flossing teeth. None provided the level of durability needed for complete dental flossing to the levels required for true hygiene and periodontal maintenance. My own U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,432, Jun. 23, 1992, advanced the design by providing a high degree of structural integration of a floss loop into a plastic frame, the combination being disposable after use. Leverage action is provided so that the working lengths of floss could be held taught and easily inserted between teeth at very tight points of interdental contact. The fundamental advantages of that tool have distinct superiority over other disposable designs because the integration of a loop of floss and a plastic frame provide optimum strength. Utility, efficiency and ease of use is excellent in that tool, results of its featured leverage action. The problem found in prototyping and testing that flossing tool was difficulty of manufacture, since floss loops are not commonly manufactured. Holding a floss loop within a plastic injection mold is a difficult procedure due to the extreme pressures exerted within the mold cavities which tend to move the floss aside as cavities are displaced with molten plastic. The X-shaped tool provides an improved narrower design, since the width of the H-shaped tool restricted reach to the rear teeth. The X-shaped flosser is easily manufactured with a modified thermal plastic injection mold, and uses floss from a spool source, not solid loops. These improvements make the new tool inexpensive and easy to manufacture. At the same time the new tool itself provides the maximum structural integrity and provides leverage action in a disposable tool, designed for comfort and ease in reaching between very difficult to floss rear teeth. Additional tool strength is gained due to its construction method wherein an integral strand of floss runs the entire length of the frame members of the tool. This construction supports the floss while tensioned and under high stress factors which are common while normal flossing of teeth is performed.